Invention Origin Enhancement Set Bonuses
Parent Article: Invention Origin Enhancement Sets Overview Set bonuses are earned from slotting more than one distinct Enhancement from the same set into the same power. Set bonuses apply to the character at all times, regardless of the power into which the set is slotted. Bonuses, Restrictions, and ED Set Bonuses are constant percent benefits, unaffected by the level of the enhancement or the character. An Invention Enhancement's level affects the strength of its basic enhancement bonus, whereas Global IO benefits, such as Stealth or a chance of causing extra damage, may depend on the level of the character. Each IO Set consists of three to six different Enhancement versions. Multiples of the same set and version Enhancement cannot be slotted into one power, although they can be spread across multiple powers. Multiple distinct partial sets can also be slotted into one power, and will all give partial set benefits. Enhancement Diversification does not apply to special benefits or set bonuses. Hence, they are often used to get around the limitation of ED, and in some cases can provide greater percent improvement than the old pre-ED slotting. The Law of Fives While a character can slot the same (full or partial) set multiple times in different powers, he cannot benefit from more than five copies of any one set bonus of the exact same attribute and amount. This is a stronger restriction than simply being limiting to five copies of each set. It means that if two different sets give the same size bonus to the same thing, the character can't get more than 5x that bonus even if he uses a mix of sets. :Example: The Kinetic Combat set can give +1.5% Max Health and +3.3% Immobilization Resistance. The Mako's Bite set can give +1.5% Max Health and +2.75% Immobilization Resistance. If a character slots four partial sets of both, he will receive the full total of 24.2% Immobilization Resistance but only +7.5% Max Health because he cannot get more than five Max Health bonuses of exactly +1.5%. Global benefits from single IOs are tracked separately from set bonuses. The two don't count against each other even when the bonuses are the same size. For instance, a character can benefit from the global +7.5% bonus to Recharge Rate provided by Luck of the Gambler: Defense/Increased Recharge Speed as well as from up to five set bonuses of +7.5% Recharge. Set Bonus Values Each bonus has a power level. Generally, the higher level sets give bigger bonuses. The bonuses in the tables on the Invention Origin Enhancement Sets page are color coded to show what level they belong to. Generally, the colors are selected to follow the Con System that regular players should be well familiar with. Bonus strength is in relation to Level One (base) bonuses. All of the currently existing Purple set bonuses are level 7. Level 6 bonuses are allowed for in the code, but no sets have been established yet that use them. Base Values Below are the Level One base values for the set bonuses. Multiply this value by the level multiplier (see above) to get the actual bonus value. +Accuracy set bonuses follow a unique schedule: * Category:Enhancements